Under My Skin
by WolfieTheGreat
Summary: Emily Prentiss has just joined Interpol. What is she to do when she begins falling for her boss? Clyde/Emily and pre-series. On hiatus since I'm having a bit of a writers block
1. Distant Thunder

Under My Skin  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did Clyde/Emily would totally be canon.

Note: Pre-BAU and quite a bit of Ian/Emily (Lauren)

* * *

"Agent Prentiss, there is a call waiting for you. It's from Interpol." A young agent appeared at her desk, looking rather nervous.

"Interpol?" She looked at him incredulously. Why in the world would the organization be trying to get in touch with her? "

"Yes ma'am."

She exchanged glances with the staring agents surrounding her before shrugging and heading back to her desk for her phone.

"This is Agent Prentiss." She held her breath as she waited to see what they had to say.

"Ah, Emily Prentiss, it's great to get in touch with you. I'm Sebastian Lawson, commissioner of the Interpol headquarters."

Emily blinked, shocked. This wasn't making much sense.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I've been trying to get in touch with you. Well, you see Agent Prentiss; we want to offer you a job."

Her mouth fell open in shock, "Excuse me sir, a what?"

"More details will be explained if you agree to meet with us. Interpol is trying to bring together a team of agents who will specialize in profiling terrorist. Please think about our offer and get in touch with us, okay?

"Sir…Thank you, I will let you know my decision."

Emily hung up and collapsed in her chair. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined getting such an offer. She wondered how her mother would react if she took the job? Her mother was consistently trying to get her to rethink her decision to join the FBI.

Wait, if she took the job? No, it was only a matter of when. She wasn't about to let such an opportunity pass her up. She grabbed her phone.

"Hello operator? Can you connect me with Interpol Commissioner Sebastian Lawson in Lyon, France?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be much longer, I promise. Reviews are what keep me writing!


	2. Line I'm Walking

Author's note: Woah, I'm surprised that my story got as much attention as it did! Thank you all very much!  
Q: Will the BAU make an appearance in this story?  
A: It's likely but not until much later.

* * *

Clyde stood with several other agents waiting on the arrival of the commissioner. He had to admit, he was shocked when he had been asked to lead the team. He glanced around.

They were missing one agent it seemed. He had been told he would lead a team of four but only three other agents stood in the room. Then…

"Sorry I'm late! My flight from Washington got held up."

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen just stepped into the room. Clyde blinked. "Uh…it's fine. The commissioner's not here yet anyway." Clyde couldn't help but stare as he spoke.

"Oh thank god. I'm Emily Prentiss." Good lord, if he thought she was pretty before…Her smile made her 10x more beautiful.

"I'm Clyde Easter. It's nice to have you aboard Agent Prentiss." He had to act professional here. It wouldn't do him good to be caught checking out a (soon to be?) member of his team.

"Great you're all here. Now let's get straight to business." Sebastian Lawson wasn't a big guy nor was he really what Clyde had expected. He was tall but very lean and dressed somewhat casual for the commissioner of Interpol.

"I've brought you all here because not only are you all well versed in different cultures but have shown excellent profiling skills. What we want is a team who will profile and at times help apprehend terrorist around the world. Are you all up to that?"

The room went dead silent. This wasn't an easy decision to make but Clyde knew his answer.

"Sir, I would be honored to lead this team."

The bulky guy next to him stood a bit straighter. "It would be a great honor to join this team."

"I'm in." The dark colored girl agreed quickly.

This left Prentiss and the young man in the corner. "Alright, I'm in."

Okay now if only Prentiss would say yes…

"Thank you sir, I'm honored to join the team." Clyde grinned he was glad that they all joined but maybe just a bit more excited that she did.

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad you all feel that way. Now your Unit Chief will be Agent Easter and your team will go by the codename JTF-12. If that's all you may go to your office which is on the sixth floor. I'm sure you will do us proud."

Each one of them nodded politely on the way out and made their way to their bullpen. Clyde took the seat at the front of the desk and gestured for Prentiss to sit beside him.

"Alright, why don't we tell a bit about ourselves and lay down some ground rules. I'll start." Clyde took a deep breath and glanced at _his_ team. "I'm Clyde Easter, a former British spy. I'll be your unit chief during our time together."

He glanced at the guy he had nicknamed 'model-boy'. Honestly, the guy did not look like he belonged in law enforcement at all much less Interpol.

"Err, I'm Jeremy Wolff. Former Italian military cop." He looked more at ease than earlier and kept stealing glances at the woman across from.

Clyde glanced at her, signaling her to begin. "I'm Tsia Mosely, former DCRI agent."

So she's French? A French federal agent, an Italian military cop, and he himself was a British spy. He hummed in appreciation. They made sure he had what he needed, didn't they.

The bulky fellow in front of him took it upon himself to go next. "I'm Sean McCallister, t'was part of the Scotland Yard till now."

He nodded and turned to the one he was most interested in, one Emily Prentiss.

She grinned sheepishly and sighed. "Wow, can't believe I'm working with such high caliber agents. I'm Emily Prentiss, FBI agent."

Everyone chuckled at her little joke, and Clyde flashed her quick smile. He looked over to see the Tsia however was gazing at Emily warily. "Agent Mosely? Something you want to say to Agent Prentiss?"

"Actually yes sir, Agent Prentiss's last name is really familiar. I was wondering where I've heard it before." Clyde looked at Emily who winced, clearly not liking where this conversation was going.

"Unfortunately, my mother is Ambassador Prentiss." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You don't sound like you're very fond of your mother." Clyde leaned forward and took her hand in his. Emily looked down at their joined hands in shock.

"W-well, we're not exactly on good terms." Clyde shook his head and released her hand. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Okay, we'll meet here tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp for debriefing. So go home and get some sleep." Everyone stood and shook hands.

"Agent Prentiss, may I talk to you?" Prentiss whirled back around to look at him.

"Yes sir."

"I wanted to apologize. I was out of line asking you about your relationship with your mother." Prentiss stared at him for a moment before giving him a breathtaking smile.

"It's fine. I understand that you were just curious. Oh, and call me Emily."

He chuckled and led her toward the door. "Only if you call me Clyde."

* * *

Author's note: Well, I promised a longer chapter so here it is! Since its summer you'll probably see me update rather often as long as I'm not busy. Reviews are what keep me writing!


	3. Hate It When I See You Crying

Sorry it took so long to update! I've barely had time to do anything since we'll be moving soon. Enjoy!

Note: Emily has been in Interpol for about 4 months now so yeah you guessed it, timeskip.

"Talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

Emily smiled as she took the elevator to her floor for another day of what Tsia called, "cleaning up humanity's mistakes". Honestly, she absolutely loved Interpol.

It gave her a chance to help people without having crazy restrictions. They were much more relaxed with using slightly unorthodox methods as long as the job got done.

"Mornin' Emily!" Emily smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Sean." The Scottish man smiled and beckoned her towards the bullpen.

Clyde stood when they entered, "Ok, now that the two of you are here we can get started."

They all turned their attention to the screen to see three blown up buildings, Emily frowned.

"As of late, there have been at least three related suicide bombings in Syria. They believe that all the bombers are connected to a group of anti-Jews known as G.R.O.J, terrible lot if you ask me."

Clyde started to continue his explanation when he was cut off by a shrill noise. Emily blushed.

"Sorry, it's my mother. I'll be right back."

_Clyde's POV_

Clyde frowned. "Alright, coffee refills everyone."

Clyde walked into the lounge and could hear Emily talking to her mother even from there. She sounded distressed. Was she speaking Spanish?

He couldn't help his curiosity. When he reached she looked on the verge of tears. What could her mother have said to her?

"Emily?"

She whirled around, shock written on her face. "C-Clyde!"

"I…I'm sorry to intrude but you sounded upset…"Clyde frowned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little disagreement." Clyde walked up beside and pulled her into a hug.

'What the hell am I doing?' Clyde rubbed her arms reassuringly.

Emily stiffened and glanced up at him, questioningly. Inter-office relationships weren't exactly smiled upon and both of them knew this.

"Sounded like a big disagreement to me."

Emily chuckled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "You could say that."

The tension in the air was thick but Clyde knew what he wanted and had a feeling it's what Emily wanted too. She moved to pull back but he tugged her forward so that their foreheads where touching.

"I'm sorry." Light blue eyes met with chocolate brown. Clyde breathed in deeply; they were so close he could smell the shampoo she used.

Their lips finally met in a mind-blowing kiss that had him on cloud 9. Her arms were linked around his neck, while his were buried in her soft, dark hair.

They click of an opening door had them jumping apart. Tsia poked her head out the door.

"You guys alright?"

Emily straightened and cleared her throat. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Emily…"

She glanced back at him before following Tsia in without a word. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Well, this sucked.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, moving and all makes it hard to write. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
